Goodbye My Almost Lover
by JokerSmiles
Summary: Some years later after their love story comes the sequel to Always A Woman where Will and Grell have grown up living their seperate lives and reliving glimpses of their past while growing up and possibly falling in love again.
1. Will

**Authors Note: Ok here it is the begining of the sequel to ALWAYS A WOMAN... if you did not read the first story I recommend it because this story will reference it. **

**Ok first chapter and second chapter are going to be about will and grell's lives on where they are at now after high school and college. so here we go. REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Will<p>

"Hey Will you almost ready for work?" An annoying male voice said outside a door while banging on the door of a large apartment. "Will I know you can hear me open up!"

Slowly lifting himself out of bed a dark haired man rose up from his bed sheets annoyance in his eyes. "Ronald SHUT UP!" Will grunted throwing a pillow at the door as he got out of bed.

Outside the door the blonde was ruffling his hair "Will we are going to be-" The apartment door shut as quickly as it was open and Will quickly paced past his coworker down the stairs. "Will wait!"

"You just told me we were going to be late did you not? And I am not working overtime especially because of you!" They got into their car and drove off to work.

Will's office building was one of the biggest law firms in the city. He earned this living through lots of hours and time put into studying and internships. Most of it was easy without a relationship to handle, but at times he wishes he had someone again. Of course he had the attention of almost every lady in the firm but he didn't feel he would be able to feel true feelings for them. Never could he fall in love again.

"Hey Will you going to the office "meeting" tonight?" A coworker said.

"What office meeting?" A curious response replied from Will's lips.

"Well a couple of the guys are heading down to the 'club' and you know we are going to party."

"I don't know." Will wasn't much of the partying type. He never really was into dancing or fun since high school.

"Come on either u agree or we are roping you and dragging you with us."

"Ok. I guess I can go, but not for too long, and I'm not drinking."

"Whatever you say man whatever you say. Hey you want to come with me to go shopping for the Mrs.? Its our anniversary and I don't know what to get her."

"Sure." After work the two men walked into a store but as soon as Will stepped one foot in, he was frozen solid and couldn't move.

"-_cut you and laugh while your bleeding  
>But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be<br>Blame it all on yourself cause she's always a woman to me_"

"Will what is wrong? You ok?" Will's blank stare looked terrified, and startled.

"_Ohhh she takes care of herself_  
><em>She can wait if she wants <em>  
><em>She's ahead of her time<em>  
><em>Ohhh and she never gives out<em>  
><em>And she never gives in <em>  
><em>She just changes her mind"<em>

"I have to go sorry." Will said as coming out of his trance.

"Wait Will what's-"

"I'm sorry," Will ran out of that store and sat on the closest bench he could find in the mall. He fisted his hands in his hair. "That damn song. Shit. I'm sorry…Grell."

* * *

><p><strong> Please Review:::: So yeah I know it was a bit choppy but i plan to do better in future chapters to improve my grammer and etc,.<strong>


	2. Grell

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading the last chapter everyone, and I am soooo sorry for the late updates recently. Computer Issues..:( Anyway here it is Chapter Two of Goodbye My Almost Lover...Grell's Chapter YAY! Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Grell<p>

Inside a smoky bar sat gentlemen of middle to old ages drinking their beverages down while watching the show that played before them. What was that show? Dancing women in beautiful but showy outfits stuck to their bodies like the very skin they wore. All of them were experienced and not afraid in the slightest. Not one was disgusted with their job of choice, non cared about love or who they were with, only one. That one was terrified every night they had to go out on stage and show their body to those who were neither his lover nor love interest. He was ashamed, more now then he had ever been. He was Grell Sutcliff. He was a simple red head with dreams of falling in love and living a life with someone who loved him. Grell had no dreams left. He gave up his goal to become a woman for the man he loved, now he didn't even have that love anymore. No one he could call his own, not even his parents for he hadn't spoke to them since high school. That was a sunshine day in the park compare to the feeling he felt in his heart now. No longer did he fear his old boyfriend, no he was afraid of who he was becoming. He had no money left, only enough to get by each week and everyday he felt depressed since the separation of his emotions from his body.

Never did he show any emotion, not one since that day song long ago. Only when he heard a certain song from his long distant past did Grell Sutcliff feel anything in his current life. That song by Billy Joel. Only that song was a haunting reminder of his past, painful present, and not moving anywhere future.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I know REALLLYYYYYYYY SHORT but I will post longer chapters when I can the first 3 chapters are going to be short because they are just explaining where they are at now. They are like...a pre story chapter...hehe:) Anyway Please Review and keep reading :)<strong>


	3. Meeting

**Authors Note: So I do live and i am truly sorry for taking this long to post a new chapter. I have had a lot going on in my life and couldn't really find much time to come online much anymore but I will continue now to try and post regularly for you guys, and I hope you guys forgive me for taking sooo long.**

**-Jokersmiles:)**

* * *

><p><span>Grell<span>

Ugh! I feel disgusting. Just looking at myself in the mirror make me think of many painful words I heard in my past. Now looking at myself this way, I am beginning to think they were right. Seeing myself wearing a dull green and black corset like outfit was mortifying. Although the design was beautiful it wasn't me to show this much skin. Thinking about it I haven't shown this much skin since-no Grell stop it. Don't think about him. You know it gets you worked up, then you can't perform your number right. If you don't perform you number right Bill gets mad. Ok, Grell get your head on strait and don't think about it. I should check and see if there is a crowd yet. Peeking behind the curtain I had seen a crowd of men waiting in the audience. They looked disgusting with them drooling all over themselves and the show hasn't even begun. It is days like this when I just want to be away from this hell. "Lil' Red you're up." I hear Mori say.

I respond with a simple thank you as I put on my mask and position myself for my dance, knowing that this is the new life I lived.

Will

"Come on Will the dancers are coming out!" Ah that Ronald, I just wish they invented duct tape big enough for that mouth. I don't understand why I let myself come to a place like this. A strip club wasn't something I was really into. If the guys at work knew that they would question my motives, especially since I am single and not married. I haven't even thought of dating another person girl or guy since Grell. Why can't I get him off my mind? It is all because I agreed to go shopping with this loon! I look over at Knox and he is sitting there drooling on the table, gross. "Here Willieeee have a beer."

"No thanks, I told you I don't drink." I lied. Yea it's a lie. I drink more than what you would call once in a while. In the office I seem to be perfect to the eyes of my coworkers ,but I never truly have been completely good since I started college.

"Here she is our lovely princess of the house. Our goddess who knows how to make you…hot" Really could this introduction be any longer, or more stupid. Are these guys really buying into this? I look around at the drooling mass that was my fellow men in the club. All of them, yes, they are all morons…yup they are wolf calling. Complete Idiots. "The beautiful, the lovely our Little Red!"

Grell

I begin my dance when the curtain rose. Every time I dance I wonder…are all men who come here morons? No really. I am quite clearly a guy and this costume shows pretty much every lining I have. So are they really just into guys cross-dressing or are they that shit-faced to see that I'm not a girl?

Getting by each show isn't easy, I hate having to dance around each guy I make complete eye contact with, the 10 second rule. Strutting out to the calling of the beasts in the audience I look around moving my red hair around. Soon I was coming to the end of my number and I only prayed no one asked for a quick dance before I went back behind the stage.

Will

"Hey chikki come here and give my pal a dance, he really needs it! I've got 50 bucks!" Oh Knox how I wish I could choke you here and now without any witnesses. You know what screw the witnesses it will be worth it. I reach my hands for his neck but out of the corner of my eyes I see her slowly but hesitantly walk her way down the stairs. I look at this girl as she comes closer. I knew this body. She began to move her hips ever so slightly. Wait, it couldn't be…

Grell

I danced and put my hands around his neck. Suddenly I heard this guy whisper something I never would of thought I would hear from a customer…

"Grell?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ahh the sweet sound of a cliffhanger, gotta love it. Anyway I have great news incase anyone cares. I am getting a laptop within the next few months. You might ask why does this make me happy wellllll i will tell you because when i get it that means more and quicker updates of stories for you! yay!<strong>


	4. Its You

**Authors Note: Soooo yeah here we are Chapter..what is it 4 of Goodbye My Almost Lover. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I hope you guys are looking forward to them. Soon Idk how soon but soon I will create the story for those who like the well lets just say it the lemons and it will be called like always a woman ...Behind Goodbye My Almost Lover. So thats something for those who like lemons to look foward to.**

**Anyway enough of this A/N and lets get on with the story shall we? :)**

**-Jokersmiles:) (please read bottom a/n after reading chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Recap:<span>**

_Grell_

_I danced and put my hands around his neck. Suddenly I heard this guy whisper something I never would of thought I would hear from a customer…_

_"Grell?_

**Chapter 4: Its You**

Grell

What? Did he just say my…name? No it couldn't be I must be mistaken. I-what's wrong with me? Why am I just standing here? Move Grell! Damn it body listen to me!

Will

I knew that when I said his name it must have been him. The signs were all there the surprised look in those green eyes, the sudden state of shock. All of them were there.

Grell

Move! Move! Suddenly my arm was grabbed pulling me away from the man who knew my name. It couldn't be him. It just could not be Will. After that fight…why would he-no even if he knew it was me why would he acknowledge it? I was thrown backstage by Bill the owner/manager of this club from hell. Feeling a painful force jabbing in my arm I was brought back to my senses.

"This is the last straw Sutcliff I never want to see you in my club again. Ever! Get your crap and get out!"

"Please, Bill I need this job without it I can't pay my rent!" I pleaded with him. Sure I hated this job more than anything, but its my only source of income. "Please, whatever you want I will fix whatever I did wrong please!"

"No, get the hell out of here! I will be able to fill in your spot quick as that. I don't need you here anymore! It was only a matter of time anyway no one wants a homo like you in their women's club. Its down right disgusting! Now get out!"

I couldn't contain my tears any longer, even though his words were hurting me on the inside, like they always do I couldn't stop myself from begging for my job. "Bill please I-" I should have listened to my senses. Because of my foolishness I was brutally hit on my back and arms. Bill was forcing me out, no longer with words, with his fists. I screamed and begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. No longer did I have a relationship, a family, pride, or a job. I threw my mask at the backdoor as they locked me out. I didn't want to be anonymous anymore.

Will

After seeing that Grell was being dragged into the back I tried to get in backstage, but clearly they assumed I was a perv who wanted a private peep show. Soon enough I was politely escorted away from the premises. Me, being very pissed off, took out a cigarette to try and calm my nerves. While lighting the end I heard something. The sound was like someone was crying around the corner. Poking my head I did see a shape of someone with their legs hugged to them. I got closer then seen it was Grell, I instantly ran to his side. "Grell!" I exclaimed excitingly.

"Ge-Get away!" He looked terrified; after all it was dark and cold after all.

"It's me Will. Come on Grell please let me help you." I begged just looking at his pale skin and makeup smeared face I wished he would let me.

"Get a-aw-away!" He was shivering like death was right on his shoulder. I took off my jacket from my suit and tried to put it around his shoulders. "Stop!" I forced it on him anyway. He was weak. Now getting a better look of him away from those lights, he was skinny. Like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks, it made me worried.

"At least let me take you home Grell." I gently touched my hand to his back to try an comfort him.

"I can't. I can't go!"

"Where can't you go?"

"I can't go back home, I can't pay my rent. I have no where!"

I grabbed his face to try and reason with him. "Come with me, you can stay at my place for a while."

"No I-I-I can't we-we are still fighting." The look on his face looked completely hopeless and destroyed. I couldn't leave him there. Even if we had that fight back then, that fight which still needed to be resolved, I couldn't bring myself to leave him there.

"Grell we can sort all that out later come on; let's go back to my place and tomorrow we can pick up your stuff from your apartment ok?" Please Grell listen to me…

"Ok." And with that simple last word, he collapsed in my arms on that September night.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Awwww how sweet. I can't wait to post the next chapter! yay! but I am glad to see some of you arestill reviewing. THANK YOU! and keep reviewing PLEASE :)<strong>

**I have something I would like to say for alllllll of my readers. I am looking for a few ideas on what to do at one point in the story...**

**It won't happen for a good few chapters but I would like to know what would you like to see Grell and Will give to each other for Christmas? **

**-Jokersmiles:)**


	5. What IF

**Authors Note:I thank everyone for reading, favoriting,alerts, author alerts and etc. It makes me sooo happy. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter: What IF**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five: What IF?<span>**

Grell

Where-where am I? My arm hurts, oh yeah…Bill hit me last night. Last night! Wait how did I get home? No-this is not my house. It smells like coffee and sweets here. Fluttering open my eyes I looked around. Whose house is this? Suddenly in the kitchen I seen a tall man wearing a gray v-neck shirt with black sweatpants on. He looked familiar…was it that construction of his fine lined back or his-stop it Grell you have obviously been kidnapped by some creep!

"Grell are you hungry?" He said slightly turning his head to face me. His cheek bones were defined. Who-I know him…who is he? "Grell?" When he turned around and faced me completely I knew who it was…William t. Spears. How in the hell did I end up here? I don't remember! I-I had to ask him.

"Will how…how did I get here…and with you?"

Will

Of course my luck he doesn't remember a thing…just great. After telling him the long list of details of what had occurred like when I seen him, found him in the alley, and when I took him home. Grell looked very shaken up, not like happy that he was alive, more like he was afraid to be here.

Grell

Why did it have to be Will? Of all people why couldn't I be the one person who ends up with some prince charming millionaire? This was unsettling…I haven't seen nor talked to Will in years and of course luck is never on my side in my life! Why did it have to be my ex-boyfriend?

"Grell, why don't you stay here? Just for awhile until you can buy your own place? I have a spare bedroom to the left over there with an open closet." Will said gesturing behind me.

I was completely unsure of this, but I figured I would be back on the housing market before I knew it. So, would it really be that bad to stay? "Ok."

Will

"Lets go get your stuff." Grell and I left right away after breakfast to grab his belongings from his apartment and move it to my own. Guaranteed, that my apartment was much, much bigger than his on the count of my salary. After many hours of unpacking and organizing we finally had Grell moved in. I knew he must have been uncomfortable, hell I was too, but we should make it work…but there was

Grell

only one problem…

WillAndGrell

…what if I fall for him again…..?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>** I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow. ... :) thanks for reading please please please keep reviewing :)**

**-JokerSmiles:)**


	6. What have WE Done?

Authors Note: PLEASE READ IMPORTANCE TO STORY: So yeah this whole chapter is going to be about the past of Will and Grell which includes... Their Love, and Their Fight, and the point to now.

Chapter 6: What had We Done?

10 years ago

Grell:

I feel so lonely. Will left two days ago, and I already feel abandoned. Stop it Grell, you broke up with him so you guys could test your relationship so stop whining. Will asked if you were going to be ok so you need to own up, but I already miss him. Well he does email you everyday, sometimes more than once. So, its not all bad right? Oh who am I kidding? What am I to do? Will likes you for who you are so no more sex change, but what am I going to do now. I haven't ever really had a plan for college or a job. I can't go to my parents for help. What am I going to do?

I will just try and and get a job. I tried being a waiter, a cashier, hell even worked at a few fast food places but neither could support my new apartment I bought. The old one held too many memories. One day a man noticing my money issue approached me. "Hey Red, your awful pretty."

"Ah, thanks I guess." I answered awkwardly.

"How would ya like a job, pays pretty good." The sweaty guy stated.

I was uneasy about this. "What kind of job?"

"Just dress all nice and pretty, do a little dance for costumers then your done." The way he stated it was so simple, but I could have stated it simpler.

"So like a stripper, or a show girl?" So blunt.

His lip curled into a smile. "Not exactly, exotic dancer."

"No thanks." Way to go Grell! That is it keep walking away. You can make money all on your own to show Will you can take care of yourself.

"You quite sure? How is a doll face like you going to pay her rent." I winced at the reflection of "her". I know I looked a lot like a girl, I always have. I still rather enjoy it, it is just...that deciding not to change genders I expected people to stop referring to me as one.

"I will find a way."

"Ok, but when you need a job come to this address." He placed a business card into my hand.

Lets just say, in the end I ended up working there. It was disgusting. I never have been more sick in my life, but nevertheless I kept my chin up and smiled at the old men and pervs in the bar area. With this job I hated my lonely life without Will even more. And over the past few months his daily emails turned to monthly, then possibly once a year, soon I got none at all. I assumed it to be he was busy, but after I sent him numerous emails I realized he would not be emailing me back. Until, my birthday. On my birthday I got an email from him after that long period of time. Will asked me to go and meet him for dinner. I was so excited, I spent my whole day getting ready and planning on what to wear. I pretty much tore apart my home to find the perfect outfit. After not seeing will now for 5 years I was excited. I walked up to the restaurant I seen him sitting there waiting for me. I walked in, and sat down so happy to see him.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, how are you?" Wait, what was this tone? It was...standard. Ignoring it thinking it was my imagination I continued.

"I am good! Yourself?"

"I am ok. I have a lot of overtime to do, but its nothing that can't be calculated after a few more weeks." What is wrong with Will? I look at his more mature lined face. He held no smile, nothing of an expression, but his eyes. His eyes held nothing in them, no life, happiness, nothing.

"Will are you ok?"

"I a perfectly satisfied. Is there something about me that does not look normal?"

"Normal? You seem to have enough of that what happened to you over all these years?"

"What? Nothing. I have been the complete same. I went to law school and now I working at a firm."

"That is not what I mean Will." I got closer looking into his eyes with an intense look in my eyes. "Your not the same." I stated leaning back into my seat.

"What do you mean? I am still William T. Spears and you are Grell Sutcliff." This was bad, he never called himself William.

"You've- I don't know your just not the guy you were 5 years ago."

"Well, I am who I am now. So, are we going to eat?"

"Yes."

I was silent the whole time of us eating, and so was he. Even the way he moved was different. The Will from high school was more free loving and fun, emotion-filled. This William was more of a boring, desk job worker who finds shifting papers fun.

The silence was broken when William spoke up. "I need to tell you that you have to stop emailing me." What?

"What do you mean...stop?" I was getting scared.

"Cease your contact with me after this dinner."

"Wha-Why? Will, what did I do?"

"Nothing like that of the sort, I just don't want someone like you filling up my work email."

"What you and me have talked on that email a number of times before."

"That was then, now I don't want my co-workers watching my conversations with you."

"The-Then give me your private email we can at least talk on there."

"No Grell I want no contact with you."

"But we discussed after you went through law school we would try and pick things back up between us." I thought I was about to cry.

"I don't want to be with you Grell realize that."

I knew I was going to cry. "Oh-Ok." I grabbed my jacket and struggled to steady myself on my wobbly legs. "Um-I am just going to go." Without looking at him in the eyes I stumbled my way out of the restaurant into the night. I felt warm hot tears sear their way down my cheeks. Why is he doing this to me? I literally felt my heart breaking. Without thinking I ran all the way home stumbling in my shoes every step

2 years later

Will

I regret everything in my entire being for what I did two years ago. I was stupid. Becoming a complete workaholic and caring about what other people think. Like my father. I hated it. So quickly as soon as I realized it I changed myself back to the way I was. Now summing up all my courage I stumbled my way back to see Grell if he would let me. I sent him emails, no response. Called, voice mail. So finally I went back to where everything started at Grell's old apartment building. I asked the doorman if he remembered Grell and knew where he was. Thankfully for me he did. After getting directions I sped my way to his new appt. complex. I ran literally up the stairs and banged on his door.

Inside I heard sounds, sounds I really wished I didn't hear. I reconized the one as my ex Grell. but the other was another man I didn't know. For some reason my feet couldn't move from their spot in front of the door. Grell, have you really gotten over me? Well, it is my fault...I did push you away. And if you did find someone, that man in there possibly, make him treat you well. Somehow I managed to inch my feet away. Leaving, forever to push myself away from him.

Grell

Two years had gone by and I was broken, I had nothing. I was broken inside. One day I couldn't take the pain anymore. I just went to one of those bars and took home a random guy. I was getting my release but it didn't fill the empty feeling in my chest. After we were done he left and I was still laying alone, wishing I was only with Will and wasn't so foolish as to give myself to a stranger.

3 years (Present)

Grell

I woke up from my horrid dream of the past to the sound of a shifting movement in the kitchen, looking at the clock I became curious. Will is usually not up this early, what is going on?

Will

I woke up from my dream of my past with Grell early this morning, I couldn't handle sleeping. Why wasn't I feeling ok? Forcing myself into the kitchen I began to make some coffee and breakfast for myself and grell if he gets up.

Grell

I walked into the kitchen to see Will cooking, how long has he been up, maybe he couldn't sleep either. Shifting my feet lazily I walked to the calender to see the schedule for the day. Aparently Will had the same idea cause he looked at the calender too.

Will

Looking at the calender it all made sense.

Grell

Today was why I had that dream

Will/Grell

It was the anniversary of when we first made love.

* * *

><p>Authors note: really tired, kinda lazy, feel bad about grammer and such just kinda out of it, but i had to write it cause I waited far too long to update so. here you go. :)<p> 


	7. Possibly

**Authors Note****: I want to state first off I am sorry for the long awaited update. There have been lots of things going on and I have not had the time to work on this story. So I am sorry. Another thing, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted for this story. Though mostly its the reviews that get me to want to keep writing I want to thank EVERYONE because its you who have made me want to continue. So please KEEP REVIEWING and everything you do! :3**

**I want to apologize ahead of time for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also the chapters in this story will be long, unlike the first few chapters. I MIGHT go back one day and make them longer WITHOUT changing detail to the story.**

**So thanks again and here is chapter 7.**

**JokerSmiles:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Possibly<strong>

**.**

_**Grell**_

I wish I could disappear, fade away only for this moment in time. He couldn't have noticed me freeze up for a moment or two in surprise. That calendar. There was no way he knew what today was. It was a long time ago, just a fling between two young flames. Who was I kidding, that day meant everything to me. He was so sweet to me, kind. Will, why what happened to you. What happened to me let alone us to not be together like our promise?

If only you knew I still had that dress you bought for me. Still intact considering every bit of drama in my life, but I kept it. Its still has that beautiful red of memories between us.

Today, it had to be today where I was by your side. It couldn't have been while I was walking around or when I was alone in your house of solitude. If only that number printed in bold font on your calendar was lying to me.

...

...

...

_**Will**_

This was going to be tough. Why had I not realized this sooner. The headaches and stomach churns. I should have seen this day coming a mile away like always. Why did I not notice earlier. Could it be because Grell was here by my side unlike all the years before this? Hearing that song, that damn song at the begining of the week was just the preclude to the situation at hand.

Though, I should be thankful to this day, as nerve racking as it always makes me. For this day, anniversary was the most important day in my current life. Maybe I could actually have a good day this day compared to all the others. Possibly with my red-headed love and I could finally sit down and talk about what happened many years ago. Maybe, hopefully today could fix my emotions and heart. Looking at him I couldn't help but smile at his figure. Left unchanged for all these years. Though I agreed with his choice in him wanting to change I honestly liked him better this way. Worried he would leave me to gain someone else. But he truly looks beautiful. His long flowing ruby hair cascading down his small back. Grell, you were always what I wanted. I never want to lose you again. I was...wrong for what I did to you.

...

...

...

_**Grell**_

His smile is back! That beautiful glistening of his white teeth in my view. No more unemotional stern facial expression, this was the Will I knew. The smiling ebony haired boy, now man who was everything to me. Was? He is. He always will be. I have to think of someway we can talk...

Not like the past is a great thing for me to talk about, but I feel I have to with him. Get the past behind us so we can possibly move on together in the future. So I spoke up, "So, what were your plans today?"

...

...

...

_**Will**_

Maybe? Just maybe he wants to actually spend the day with me?

"Nothing scheduled today. Wh-" My voice caught itself in my throat. "Eh-em.. What about you?"

"Oh, nothing.." He responded in that adorable voice I have always loved, he was nervous I could tell. I know you had some plan forming in that mind of yours. Speak up, tell me what you want, I will give it to you.

"You sure?"

...

...

...

_**Grell**_

Was I always so transparent to him?

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out for...you know a walk around town. That is if you want. Don't-don't feel that you have to. It was just an idea I had."

Smiling at me with that always knowing smile of his he responded. "And its a great idea. Let me just finish our breakfast then we can get a move on."

His voice...

How I have missed him talking to me with it.

...

...

...

_**Will**_

After cooking us breakfast we took a stroll on the town. Grell of couse was distracted most of the time with every article of clothing that was his beloved red, but I wouldn't want him any other way. Truly I was distracted myself, but not with any article of clothing. As cliche as it was, it was him. I honestly could not tell you how many times I found myself getting lost in watching him window shop. If only he would ask, I would buy him whatever one of those outfits he wanted, but he never asked. Not once.

Until he found this jacket. In the window displayed in one of the stores he saw what he described as the perfect jacket in Madam R's Boutique. I could tell he desired it dearly so I gave him a good amount of cash. Turning back at me with a shocked look on his face I gave him a smile telling him it was ok.

Gleefully he ran inside the store to make his purchase. To tell the truth, I really wanted to buy him something, after all it was our anniversary.

...

...

...

_**Grell**_

I could not believe how amazing Will is to me. Even after all we have gone through. Maybe it was the day's memory lingering over him as if it was a spell, but who was I to question him. I tried to contain my excitement as we walked down the streets. I stared at the shops in glimmering eyes at all the delightful reds. The outfits were beautiful, until I seen that coat. The coat that was perfect for me beyond belief.

Its blood red color with a black trim, then the amazing bow on the back. It was perfect. Though I truely wanted it I was never going to ask Will for the money. He was already being kind enough to let me stay at his home while I was looking for work. Though yet again he surprised me by handing me green bills to purchase the coat. I looked up at him worried about him giving me so much money, but he mearly smiled at me encouraging me to go in. So I did.

Happily I purchased the coat and put it on as I began to head outside. Suddenly my arm was grabbed yanking me to the side. Thinking it was because they were checking to make sure I paid I pulled out my recipt. "Here is my recipt I paid up there at that register."

They didn't even glance as my recipt, they only knocked it from my hands as they came in closer. The man's face smirking as he leaned into me. "I see 'princess' is all grown up now."

My eyes went wide. Only one person, ever called me princess. It-It couldn't be. I got a better look of the man's face. The slim features, jet black hair, and a michevious smirk of a demon.

I wished my eyes were wrong.

"So how have you been 'my' Little Red?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: SO What did you think PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Be One Again?

**_Authors Note_**

**Thank you so much everyone for the wait. I am so uber sorry ;n;**

**I will be updating more frequently so thank you for those still reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Be One Again?<strong>

**Grell**

I shook my head viciously trying to erase this image that was displayed in front of me. It couldn't be real. I wished, I prayed that this was another delusion from my damaged past. Nervous and scared I trailed my gaze back upwards to see the slim features reflected all the way up to the face of my most hated memory in the flesh before me.

"Sebastian.." I mumbled under my breath.

Smirking down at me that demon's eyes gleamed. "I see that the years have been kind to you and that body of yours." Sebastian said as twirling a few strands of my hair around his finger. "Tell me, fool any more men with that feminine lie of yours?"

"N-No." I squeaked out as my hair was yanked slightly.

"I see your face has healed quite nicely, not even a scratch." His hand held my face in his palm, black nails lightly tapping with a taunting promise on my skin.

Bravely I slapped his hand away. "No thanks to your abuse." He smirked at me once more.

"You can't honestly completely blame me for all I've done." Sebastian circled me like a hawk, eyes piercing into my soul past my skin sending shivers down my spine. "You did this to yourself when you lied to me in the first place."

Not wanting to hear anymore of his haunting words I tugged at my arm pulling it free. "I-I have to go." I glared as turning my back on him.

"Give my regards to William." I stopped in my tracks not daring to turn around. "Be sure to wish him well." Slipping something into my hand he brushed past me outside.

Slowly I shuffled my feet out the store's glass entrance.

"Grell!" My heart flipping in reaction I jumped at the sound of my name as a hand gently rest itself upon my shoulder. Turning my gaze to the sound of the voice I calmed down realizing that it was only William. "You took quite a while. You ok?"

"Ye-Yes. Thank you so much for the coat!" I said all too quickly.

_"Give my regards to William"_

Never..I will not bother him with my troubles ever again. I just got him back...hopefully...he might accept me back into his now guarded heart.

"Grell?"

I couldn't bring Sebastian back into our-my life. I had to do something about this.

"Grell?"

On my own. I-I must be strong.

_ "Be sure to wish him well"_

He is well enough without your 'best wishes' asshole.

"Grell!"

Shaking my head I snapped back into reality looking at Will. "Hm?"

"You sure you are ok? You are just staring off into space.." He stated as his eyes studied me over.

Why do you have to be so concerned with me? "I'm fine."

**Will**

Why must he lie to me. I saw him with that man. He looked so familar..

What did he say to you Grell to make you so uneasy? How can I make you open up and be mine once more? Is what we had so far in the past that it can never resurface?

Without thinking I grabbed his wrist and lead him through the crowded streets.

"Wi-Will where are we going?"

He was panicked. I could tell, but...I just wanted us away from there. I wanted us to go somewhere where we could be alone. I needed him to tell me who that man was. Taking us into a park I stopped and collapsed my body onto a bench putting my head in my hands.

"Will?"

"I'm sorry...just give me a minute." I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"If I did something wrong I'm sorry! I-I...If you want take back this coat! You don't have to spend your money on me!"

"Grell, thats not it. I'm just worried about you."

His eyes went wide as he sat beside me letting his hands fall to his sides. "Oh." His eyes almost glazed over to stare off again. I wouldn't let him.

Gently I bravely put my arm over his shoulder. "Tell me...please. Who was that man from the store?"

Please Grell...tell me the truth.

Let me help you.

Though, what he had said was what I was least expecting.

"It was Sebastian."


End file.
